Campfire With The Cullen's
by Frightening Little Monster
Summary: The whole Cullen coven goes on a weeklong camping trip! Read about all the fun and trouble they get themselves into! All Vampires! Bella too Includes Renesmee! Very funny!
1. Packing

Campfire With The Cullen's

Frightening Little Monster

3/20/09

Rated T

BPOV

I walked into the garage were Edward was packing the supplies needed for our camping trip. I was so excited! The whole family was going on a week long camping trip! It would be the first outing the whole family had taken since Renesmee had been born. I had been planning this trip for weeks with Edward and Carlisle, and the boys were excited to get out of the area for some new hunting options. We were going to visit some of the forests in northern California. Alice had of course taken me hostage and forced me to go shopping with her so we could get all the needed clothing supplies. Alice and I had shopped for hours! "Hey honey." I said, walking up next to Edward. "Hey Bella." he replied. "We are officially all packed except for our clothes." He informed me. "Thats good. Now I have to go and find Nessie so we can go pack the clothes." I groaned. He just smiled and kissed me on the forehead. "Would you do me a favor, love?" He asked me. "Sure. What do you need?" I asked him. "I have to go pick up some things at the store with Emmett, would you mind to pack my clothes as well?" He asked sheepishly. "Of course I will." I muttered. "Thank you. Don't worry, you don't have to pack anything fancy. Just the essentials." He assured me. "Well I better get going then." I said. He kissed me swiftly on the cheek, and then I headed back to our cottage. Renesmee was talking a nap in her room, and she was bound to wake soon. I pranced through the forest gracefully, something that was new to me. I leaped through the door and bounded into Renesmee's room. She was still sound asleep. I walked quietly into mine and Edward's room, and opened our massive closet that had been a gift from Alice. I searched through the racks of clothes for flannel and cotton shirts, for jeans and t-shirts, sneakers and running shoes, and just in case for, bathing suits. After I had assembled a wardrobe for Edward and I, I went to the section of the closet that was labeled for Renesmee. I found all the necessary shoes and clothes for her, with the exception of a bathing suit. Darn it! The one thing Alice had failed to buy. I brought her items over to our bed, where I had set the other clothes. I was surprised to see a package laying there next to my pile of clothes. It hadn't been there before. I picked up the small bundled package and realized that there was a note. It read:

_Ha ha! And you thought I had failed you! Have more faith next time._

_Alice_

I opened the package, and sure enough there were four toddler bathing suits for Renesmee. One Red, one polka dot, one blue and green striped, and one pink with purple flowers. Alice was right. I should have more faith in her. I quickly folded and packed the clothes in two backpacks. By this time Renesmee was awake. I gave her a piggy-back ride to the house, and then came back for the luggage. When I made it back to the Cullen's house, Edward and Emmett were back from the store and the others were close by ready to leave. I walked over to Edward's side with Renesmee. Carlisle was talking with Esme. "We will leave in five minutes." Edward updated me. "Thank you for packing darling. Did you get everything?" He asked me. "Yea." I replied. We walked out the door with our back packs on, I made Edward carry two, so that I could carry Renesmee on my back. Carlisle said that if we ran at normal speed, (normal vampire speed) then we would make it to our first destination within 2 hours. I ran next to Edward. Carlisle and Esme were at the front and Alice and Rosalie were beside me. Emmett and Jasper brought up the rear. I was ready for a week full fun, Cullen style!

**Please review!!! Even flames will be accepted! I will update later today and through the weekend. Also in case you were wondering, Bella is now married to Edward and is a Vampire. Jacob will not be in the story much, but will be mentioned some. This is going to be more of a comedy then it is a romance, but there will be some romance. Also the story will be mostly from Bella's view point, and sometimes Edward's. I hope you enjoy this first chapter! Sorry it's so short!**

**-Frightening Little Monster**


	2. Setting up Camp

Campfire With The Cullen's

Frightening Little Monster

3/20/09

Rated T

BPOV

We raced through the forest at top speed. It had just begone to rain, and the moister felt nice, splashing against my skin. We had only been running a half hour, when Alice had ordered us to stop. She was complaining that her clothes were all wet and insisted that we all put on our rain coats. I thought it was a good idea to. I didn't want Renesmee to be wet and chilly. So with that we stopped for a moment to change into some coats.

After that we began to run again. Renesmee kept her hand on my cheek the whole time, replaying the dream she had had earlier this afternoon during her nap. Then her dream filled mind changed course and focused on something else. Shock filled me at once when I realized what she was now longing for. Jacob. Sadly Jacob could not come with us on our trip. He had his duties back in La Push that could not be ignored. He had been very sad to part ways with Nessie, but there was no way Sam would let him leave. The sad thoughts in Renesmee's mind made the maternal instincts in me overpower everything else. I hugged her close to my chest. "I'll let you talk to him on the phone everyday." I promised her. She flashed a dazzling smile that I couldn't help but to return. After an hour and a half more of running, we reached the spot that was supposed to be where we were headed for. It was a small area up in the mountains, suitable for camping.

EPOV

When we got to our destination, the men started to set up the tents immediately. While Bella and Renesmee were with the girls unpacking the needed luggage. The plan was to get the camp set up tonight and then go hunting. After the hunting was done, Esme wanted to have a campfire. Women.

I had the tent for Bella, Renesmee and I set up in a matter of moments. I went over to help Jasper who was having a hell of a time figuring out how to set up his tent. After we were all done, we left camp to scout out the area.

I took Renesmee on my back, and sprinted through the forest. It was still pouring the rain. Ugh! It always rained where ever we went! I tried to pick out scents of nearby prey. I stopped right outside of a small clearing. The others had separated from us. Renesmee leaped off my back and floated off into the clearing towards a herd of elk. I stayed back and observed. She was a graceful little monster. She took after me, always hunting with caution and precision. As I watched her strike the first elk, a sharp pang of pride filled my stomach. She was such a beautiful creature, in so many ways, just like her mother.

She easily brought down two elk. Reading her mind, I could tell she was satisfied and she was brimming with pride at her catch. I smiled. "Good Job!" I called to her from the other side of the field. She jumped into my arms. She then touched my cheek and showed my a vision of the camp. "Done already?" I asked her. She nodded. "Alright, the others will be back soon anyway." And with that we flew across the soil, back to camp.


	3. Don't Play With Fire

Campfire With The Cullen's

Frightening Little Monster

3/20/09

Rated T

**TWILIGHT COMES OUT TONIGHT ON DVD AT 12:01 !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

BPOV

I raced through through the thick underbrush and back towards camp. The rain had turned to a soft, sprinkling mist. As I leaped over twisted roots, I could smell Alice's scent nearby. I collided with her trail a few moments later. "Wanna race me back?" I asked her. "Sure, but you'll probably win. You still have that newborn power-surge in you." She complained. "Chicken!" I teased her. "Aw HALE no sister! You did not just call me a chicken did you?!" She fumed. "Maybe, maybe not." I taunted her.

"Oh please. I could kick your ass any day!" She ranted. "We'll see." I said cockily. "On you mark, get set." I counted down. "GO!!!" Alice sang, and raced past me. "No fair!" I complained racing after her.

She ran so fast, I lost sight of her. I crouched down and ran as fast as I could. I blew into the campsite, only to find Alice perched on a rock waiting. "Finally!" She announced as I came over and sat beside her. Once I sat down she beamed a brilliant smile and chirped, "I win!" "I guess you do. Good job." I congratulated her.

An hour later, we were all seated around a fire circle, waiting on Emmett to light the dang fire. We had been waiting twenty minutes for Emmett to light the fire. Every method he used seemed to fail. Carlisle and Edward had offered to help, but Emmett had cokily refused. After thirty more minutes of waiting, Rosalie stood up from her place at the circle. "I'm going to go help the poor idiot." She told us. She walked up next to Emmett and crouched down beside him. She stared into his eyes and whispered to him, "Em, I'm cold and I really want a warm, blazing fire to warm me." She silkily told him. Emmett just looked at her with wide eyes and said, "Rose you can have a fire, I just need one more min-" He was cut short by Rosalie shoving him aside.

She grabbed the flint and knife, and with one smooth stroke of the knife against the flint, had fire. She straitened up from her crouch and stared contently at the fire. She then turned at met Emmett's awed gaze. She walked over to him and simply stated, "Don't play with fire Emmett, you''ll just get burned."

We sat around the fire talking and just coming together as a family. We sat around for hours sharing jokes and stories. I was enjoying myself, until I saw Renesmee's eyes flutter shut. "She's had a long day, I'm going to put her to bed." I told Edward, standing up. I walked over to the blue tent that was ours and zipped it open. I stepped into the tent and placed Renesmee on her sleeping bag. I covered her up with another blanket and then stepped out of the tent. I walked back over to Edward, and sat down on his lap. Esme was grinning, looking over her family. "Such a good looking bunch." She cooed.

"The best **EVER**!" Alice chirped."I think we should do this every night this week." Esme said. "We should." Carlisle agreed. Through the night we talked quietly and stared at the stars. Emmett and Rosalie excused themselves at about 2:00am. Alice and Jasper left the circle with us at 4:00am. I walked into the tent and went to lye down. Edward lied down beside me. He wrapped his arms around me, holding us close together. I stroked Renesmee's perfect face, admiring it. "She's so beautiful." I whispered. "Just like her mother." Edward chuckled. Renesmee started to stir in her sleep. "Shhh, it's okay baby, mommy's here." I said, trying to sooth her. Eventually she settled down. "Dream my perfect angle. Dream like your father and I long to do as well. Let sleep overtake reality. Dream my daughter." And the long night continued on.

***********************************************************************************

**OMG!!! Twilight comes out tonight on DVD!!!!! It's awesome!!! I will be updating some more tomorrow. Maybe tonight, but idk. I didn't go to school today because I was sick and I'm really tired! :( I'm going to buy the directors guide tomorrow as well as the DVD!!! I'm so excited!!! I already have reserved copies of both!! Sorry if this chapter seemed cheesy, I just wanted to make it good to read, and I know that we all want a little romance between Bella and Edward. I know I do! Please review!! I live for what my readers say in their reviews!!! You can email me directly too if you want at, .com**

**Also, check out my profile to read my other stories!!!!!!**

**REVIEW OR I'LL BITE YOU**

**-Frightening Little Monster***


	4. Worries and Comfort

Campfire With The Cullen's

Frightening Little Monster

3/21/09

Rated T

BPOV

Renesmee woke at about eight the next morning. She was thirsty again, so I offered to take her out to hunt. As we walked out of the campsite to a misty clearing full of elk, I couldn't help but to be worried. It seemed like these days, Renesmee never wanted human food, only blood. This worried my, because I felt she was not embracing her other side, being half human. Carlisle had agreed with me on many occasions that Renesmee should eat human food more often, for nutritional value, but Nessie always refused. "Let me hunt like mommy and daddy!" She would scream whenever we would come near her with a baby bottle. I just sighed and watched her hunt. It made her happy to do things like the grownups did, and in the end, I just wanted her to be happy.

I decided that I would hunt too. I brought down the largest buck without any problem. After I was finished, I realized Renesmee was staring at me. I quickly came up from my hunting crouch position, and walked towards her. I picked her up, and she touched my cheek. "Mommy scary!" She laughed, as she replayed the scene of me hunting in her mind. I smiled at her. I guess I was kinda scary.

We walked back to camp, only to find that the others were still in their tents. What could they be doing, it's not like we needed to sleep! Then a thought occurred to me. Oh, right....eww. Renesmee danced her way back over to the tent and climbed in. Instead of following her, I sat down by the fire circle. Edward came out of our tent to sit beside me. "Good morning." He said. "Hey." I replied. "Something wrong, love?" He questioned. "Um.. I'm just a little worried about Renesmee, she never wants real food. Only blood." I confessed to him. "Don't worry about it Bella. Carlisle said thats it's best to start training her early on anyway." He said, smiling at me. "It's just......." I trailed off. "It's just I feel that she's not embracing both parts of her." I quietly told him. " Darling she's young. She doesn't know what she wants. Give her some time. I'm sure, she'll be able to accept both parts of her when she's older. But right now, she's still very young." He explained to me. "Your right. I'm worrying to much aren't I?" I asked. He smiled his dazzling crooked smile and said, "Yes, yes you are." He took my face between his two hands and kissed me tenderly. He could always make me forget my worries. I loved him deeply. We were interrupted by Emmett's booming laughter, and Rosalie's giggles. "And now you see Edward and Bella in their natural habitat. The things they do when Nessie isn't around!" He and Rosalie squealed with laughter. I quickly picked up the nearest rock and hurdled it at his face. "Nice shot." Rosalie laughed.

An hour later, everyone was out of their tents and packing up, getting ready to move to our new location. This next trip would take only an hour. We would get there by mid-afternoon. Alice and Rosalie were very excited because there was a natural hot springs next to our campsite, and they were dying to flaunt the new swim wear they had gotten. This was going to be fun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

***************************************************************************************

**Please review!!! A new chapter will be coming your way sooooooon!!! Sorry this was just a short chapter, I promise to make the next one longer though. I hope you all picked up a copy of the Twilight DVD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I went this morning and got the DVD, a tote bag with the Cullen crest, the Directors Guide, and the calendar!!! I already had all the other stuff they were selling. :p **

**So go pick up your copy today!!!!! Also thanks to all those who reviewed!!!!!**

**HeroicEight**

**Daniel White**

**Itachi Dream**

**DaniHelf 12**

**dumdumdidday**

**codi999**

**becca-twilight-cullen**

**YOU GUYS ROCK MY SOCKS!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW OR I'LL BITE YOU!tm**

**-Frightening Little Monster**


	5. BellyFlop!

Campfire With The Cullen's

Frightening Little Monster

3/21/09

Rated T

BPOV

Emmett was the first one to arrive at our new campsite. He had run ahead of us to scout the area. We arrived ten minutes later with all of the supplies. We walked around the campsite, staring in awe at it's natural beauty. Wildflowers grew in random clumps everywhere, dotting the area with splashes of color. Renesmee had picked up a cluster of daises and was plucking off the petals one by one. It was a very sweet moment to watch her play. After camp was set up, we all went in our separate tents and got dressed to go swimming. I let Nessie pick out her suit first. She picked out the pink and purple one. I got dressed in a simple navy blue bikini.

I led Renesmee out of the tent with me to give Edward some privacy to change. As I walked over to the others who were waiting, Emmett let out a low whistle. "EMMETT!" Rosalie screamed, slapping him. "What?? I just think _Renesmee_ looks good. It doesn't get any better then a pink swim suit with purple flowers! Wooo!" He teased Rose, winking at me.

"I suppose you look good too, Bella." he chuckled. "Pervert." I muttered under my breath.

Alice skipped over to me. She eyed my swim suit with disgust. "I didn't buy that." She accused.

"Aren't I allowed to shop for myself, Alice?" I asked, a little peeved. "I guess, but your just are hopeless at it." She giggled. "Will you wear this one instead?" She asked, holding out a deep purple bikini with small navy blue swirls on it. I sighed and figured it was hopeless to fight with her. I grabbed it and went to go change. I walked past Edward on my way to the tent. "You look nice." He remarked. "Thanks, but not for long. Alice is making me change." I sneered, holding up the bikini Alice had given me as proof.

After I was done changing, I walked over to the group. "For a mom who just gave birth six months ago, you look hot." Edward told me, smiling my favorite Edward smile. "Thanks, you don't look half bad either." I laughed, knowing my joke was an understatement. "Much better!" Alice cooed, looking over me. "I didn't think she looked bad to begin with." Emmett mocked. That just earned him another punch in the face from Rosalie. Ha, Emmett. We all walked down to the hot springs together, taking our time enjoying the scenery. Renesmee was being given a piggy-back ride by Carlisle, and Esme was taking pictures of different flowers. I enjoyed the cool breeze, it felt nice. Today it had not rained and the whether was pleasant.

We arrived at the water a little while later. Renesmee walked over to the water's edge and carefully, with the help of Esme, got in. I quickly followed her. Rosalie and Alice had both removed their cover-ups, and were flaunting their new bathing suits. "Now that's what I'm talking about!!!" Emmett yelled, flocking over to Rose. Men. I enjoyed swimming, and so did Nessie. She loved the water so much, and it was nice to see her play and have a good time. After a few hours we all got bored and decided to play a game. The part of the spring we were at was very deep, and there were some massive boulders just on the bank of the shore. Emmett thought it would be a good idea to have a diving contest, to see who could preform the best dives off the boulders. Nessie, Esme, and Carlisle were going to be the judges. It was game time!!!!!!

We assembled next to the biggest rock by the shore. The three judges were on the opposite bank, in front of us. They would have a perfect view. We lined up in order. First, Edward, then Emmett, then Rosalie, then Jasper, then Alice, and last was me. At the end, the person with the highest score would win. Edward was up first. He climbed to the top of the rock and waited for Carlisle to give the start signal. They judges gave a thumbs up and Edward prepared to jump. He leaped off the edge and twisted his body into a graceful tuck. He did two flips before hitting the water in a perfect dive. The Judges consulted Edwards score for a moment. "SEVEN POINTS!!!" Nessie screamed over to us.

Next was Emmett. He began with a running start before throwing himself off the boulder into a series of back flips. He hit the water, doing a belly-flop. "WOOOOO!" His voice boomed, as he got out of the water. The judges were still deciding his score. "Emmett, you are disqualified. You did a belly-flop, not a dive." Esme told him. "Well! Be like that!" he pouted. I couldn't help myself from laughing. Rose was next in line. She stood at the very edge of the boulder waiting for the go signal. Carlisle gave her a thumbs up and she bounded off the rock. She did a perfect swan dive and hit the water without a splash. Carlisle's voice rang loud and clear when he announced her score. "Nine point five, for Rosalie." He informed us. "And thats how it's done!" She sang in victory. Jasper followed next, doing three front tucks before finally piercing the water with a strait on dive. His score was an eight. "Hope you enjoy disappointment Rose!" Alice sang right before her turn. She leaped off the rock,a and did a toe-touch. Keeping that same position, she did four front flips before straiting out her form to hit her mark on the water with a flawless dive. "Ten points Alice!" Esme called over to us. Alice bounced up and down with joy. I was up I climbed my way up to the top of the rock. I had no clue as to what I was doing. Carlisle said to jump when I was ready. I stood there for a moment thinking over my dive. I didn't realize that Emmett and Edward had snook up behind me, until it was to late. "Gotcha!" they yelled as they pushed me off the rock down towards the water. I hit the water with a hard blow. "I'm going to kill you Emmett!" I scream at him. "Hey now, it was Edward too!!" He pleaded with me. But before he could finish, I pounced.

**Review!!! I tried to make this chapter longer for you guys. I hope you liked it. Also thank you so much for all your kind reviews, some made me cry they were so sweet!!!! I love you guys sooooo much, thanks for all your love and support. I was going to upload this chapter last night, but someone, (cough mom cough) made me get off the computer!!! Thanks MOM! Oh well. Since it is Sunday I don't know if another chapter is coming out today, but if I can write I will. Also, I've never written a story that was supposed to be funny, so if this seems kinda cheesy, sorry. I hope you all bought your copies of the Twilight DVD and the Twilight directors guide. I know I did. Awesome possum. Love you guys forever and ever!**

**REVIEW OR I'LL BITE YOU!**

**-Frightening Little Monster **TM


	6. Punishment

Campfire With The Cullen's

Frightening Little Monster

3/23/09

Rated T

BPOV

The rest of the day at the water hole was a blast! Esme stayed close by the shore to keep an eye on Renesmee. Carlisle and the boys decided to go explore the surrounding areas and hunt. So It was just us girls. Alice was laying on a towel by the bank reading magazines, while Rose and I were in the water talking. "Some days I really don't know why I'm in love with that goon!" Rosalie laughed. "Boys will be boys." I giggled with her. The area was so lush and pretty. Moss and vines hung everywhere! Swingy in the light, cool breeze.

"I have an idea!" I declared suddenly. Rosalie turned to face me, and over on the shore, Alice looked up from her magazine. "What is it?" Alice asked me. "Wanna play another game?" I asked, getting excited and jumpy now. "HELL ya we do!" Emmett shouted, walking out from the shadows of the forest, the others were close behind him. "See those vines hanging over there?" I asked, pointing down the shore a little ways. "Yes." Rosalie said. "Ohhhh Bella! What a great idea!" Alice said, realizing my thoughts. "Lets swing from them!" I said, jumping up and down. "Wow Bella, that sounds like soooo much fun!" Emmett said, laying the sarcasm on thick. "Well then! You don't have to play!" I retorted, sticking my tongue out at him. "Let's go!"

"We should be heading back soon." Esme said. "The baby is sleepy." She told me. "Bella, you can put her down, and then we can have our campfire." Esme softly said, while handing me Nessie. "Your right, she's had a long day." I agreed. We ran back to our campsite. Renesmee's damp bathing suit was still on. I quickly peeled of the suit and dressed her in warm, clean clothes. I laid her down in the tent, and right before I left, she sat up and looked at me.

"Momma?" She called to me. "Yes darling?" I replied. "Can daddy play music for me?" She asked in a sweet, tiny whisper. "Umm, well, honey, Dad doesn't have his piano with him." I said, stating the obvious. She began to whimper and stir. Then a thought occurred to me. Ah ha! I quickly reached into my backpack and pulled out my ipod, Edward had uploaded my lullaby to the ipod, so I could always listen to it. He was so sweet. I walked over to her and placed the ear-buds in her tiny ears. I adjusted the volume to a suitable level and stroked her face and tiny, ringlet curls until she fell asleep. "Good night my angel." I whispered. I quickly changed into a pair of old sweats and one of Edward's t-shirts. I unzipped the tent and joined the others by the fire.

Edward pulled me into his arms and sat me on his lap. "Is the baby settled?" He asked me. "All tucked in." I answered him. He chuckled and brought his mouth to mine. He kissed me slowly and softly, not letting anything else matter. "Aw, young love!" Emmett teased us. "Shut up!" I screamed at him, then continuing to kiss Edward. "Is it someones time of the month?" He mocked. That was it, but it surprised me that Edward snapped before me. "Emmett you rude baboon!" He roared. "Don't speak to my wife that way!!" He was fuming! "Testy." Emmett laughed. That did it. Edward turned his body back around to him and growled a frightful noise. "You know what Emmett?" he sneered. "Don't push me. There happens to be a raging fire right next to me, and I'm sure that if I tried, I could beat you in a fight." He threatened. "You know what Edward?" Emmett asked. "I always thought Rose, Bella, and Alice were the only ones who had bad PMS." He Laughed. "Emmett McCarty Cullen!" "You bastard!" Rosalie yelled, throwing a fist-sized rock at his head. "You idiot!" Alice thundered. "ENOUGH!" Esme yelled. "SIT DOWN ALL OF YOU!" Carlisle boomed. "If you behave like children, then we will treat you like children." He said. "Esme what is their punishment?" he asked.

Dunn Dunn Dahhhhhhh!

**Sorry. That was a retarded chapter. Sorry, by the way, my stories aren't meant to be funny. So, don't expect that much humor. Also, I'm updating tomorrow after school. I'll probably write two long chapters, so just be patient. Sometime you guys rock, and sometimes you SUCK!! Come on!! I want you to review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, maybe I'm the one with a bad case of PMS. Sorry. I'm just so tired from school and now soccer and stuff. I promise to keep updating though. You guys are one of my top priorities ! :) FYI Like i said, this isn't meant to be funny. I just sometimes have creative writing sparks in my mind. So.... ya. Thanks again to all those who subscribed. You rock!!!! _IMPORTANT NOTICE! Please review and give me ideas on what to put in the next chapter. I will select what to do in the next chapter based on what you guys put! The person who wins will be recognized in the story!!! Yay!!! Love you guys!!!_**

**REVIEW OR I'LL BITE YOU!**

**-Frightening Little Monster **TM

**P.S. The contest starts tonight and ends at 4 pm tomorrow!!!!**

**P.P.S. This is for the people who read my story and never review! Listen up scum-bags!! I know where you live!! And I'm coming to bite you!!!! MUHH HAAAA!!!!! JK**


	7. The Wrath of Esme!

Campfire With The Cullen's

Frightening Little Monster

3/24/09

Rated T

EPOV

I shot a glare in Emmett's direction. Now he had done it! Stupid moron just doesn't know when to stop! Esme hardly ever gets upset with us, now we were all going to pay the price for his actions.

Esme stood up and walked over to us. "You are acting like four year olds!" She spat at us. "You should know better!" "So, for your punishment, you all have to sleep in one big giant tent for the rest of this week!" She informed us. "It will teach you how to respect others and how to get along!" I couldn't believe it!

"Esme?" Jasper said quietly. "What Jasper?" "Well Esme, I wasn't in the fight." He told her innocently. "LIAR!" I yelled. "You were the one pushing Emmett to take it further! You were controlling his _**and**_ our emotions!" I accused. "Oh ya? And how do you know that?" He asked. "Because, genius, I can read your mind!" I screamed. He was such a moron. "Is this true Jasper?" Esme asked him. "Sorta." Jasper confessed. "Well then, your going to be punished too.

"Esme?" Bella sweetly asked. "Yes Bella?" "Esme, what about Nessie? She can't sleep by herself!" Bella asked concerned. "She can sleep in our tent." Carlisle offered. "Um... Alright." She agreed. We then all headed back to our tents to pack up our things. This was _**not**_ going to be fun.

BPOV

I packed up our things quickly. I walked back out to the fire circle and gave Esme Renesmee's things. With Edward by my side, we trudged over to the giant purple master tent that was to be ours for the next four days.

Ugh! I hated Emmett! "Isn't this great Bella?!" Alice called over to me. "It'll be like one big sleepover!!!" She sang with delight. "Ya. Loads of fun." I said sarcastically.

We placed our luggage in the tent as we looked around. The tent was supposed to be a master tent, but it wasn't very big at all. I placed our sleeping bags down and began to unroll them. "Well this looks like a mighty fine tent!" Emmett said, walking in. "Shut you face Emmett!" I yelled at him. "PMS." He muttered under his breath. I through a compass at the back of his head with all my might. It made a sharp _**'CRACK'**_ noise when it hit his head.

"Sorry Bella. Can't you take a joke?"He asked innocently. All the heads in the tent turned and faced him at the same time. Then very sweetly, Alice asked him. "Where do you find an Emmett with no legs?" He didn't answer. "Tied up in a ditch, Right where you left him." Then she flashed him a nasty evil smile.

**What the HECK!!! I start a contest, and none of you guys enter!!!!! What the mess???? I'm strongly disappointed! Consider this a threat, If you don't review, then I won't continue the story. Simple as that. Sorry if you think thats mean, tough. I still love you guys though.**

**I hope you like this chapter. If you review, I'll write some more tomorrow. The person with the best review will be recognized in the next chapter!! YAY**

**REVIEW OR I'LL BITE YOU!**

**-Frightening Little Monster TM**

**PS- The contest starts.... NOW :)**


	8. Double Dose

Campfire With The Cullen's

Frightening Little Monster

3/24/09

Rated T

BPOV

Once all inside the tent, we settled down and played board games. Emmett was still pouting that we had got in trouble. After three hours inside the tent, we decided to watch a movie, but sadly we couldn't decide what to watch. Emmett and Alice voted on watching _**Mean Girls**_, but all of us opposed. Rosalie wanted a romance, but Jasper wanted a tragedy. Edward and I wanted a comedy. In the end, we all ended up fighting.

Half way through the night, we were all inside the tent and major squished. Emmett's fat legs were spread all over the place. He was just to big. I kicked them off of me. "I can't breath!" I gasped, trying to get his body off me. "Sorry!" Emmett replied.

From outside the tent, we could hear Esme call for us. "Children. Come out here please." One by one we filed out of the tent. We walked over to were Esme and Carlisle stood with Nessie. "Carlisle and I have decided that it is only right to give Emmett extra punishment, since he started this whole mess." She stated. "What!?!" Emmett yelled. "Emmett, we loaned your jeep out to a less fortunate teen." She informed him. "It will be yours again when we get home, but until then, it's gone." Carlisle said. "Who in the hell did you give my baby to?" Emmett begged to know. Esme pulled out a picture from her pocket and handed it to him. "WHAT THE HELL!" He cried. He dropped to his knees in agony. I rushed over to the picture that he had dropped. I burst into wild laughs! "Bella, who is it?" They all asked me. "They loaned his JEEP to Mike Newton!

The picture was a snap-shot of Mike making a goofy grin, pointing at the camera. "I'm sure it's in _great_ hands!" Edward mocked. "I hate my life." Emmett growled and stalked towards the woods. "I'm going to hunt." He muttered. "Em, come on." Rosalie consoled. "No Rose, I'm not in the mood." He replied. "Wait for me!" She called racing after him. They faded into the hazy mist.

EPOV

Esme and Carlisle were being ruthless! Emmett's JEEP?! That was a low blow, funny, but harsh. The look on his face was priceless when he saw that photo of Mike. Absolutely priceless. I wish I had gotten a picture. Darn. We stalked our way back into the tent and settled back down. It was much quieter, now that Emmett was gone.

I pulled Bella into my arms and stroked her hair. She had a worn look on her face. "Tired love?" I teased her. "Har har." She teased back. "I just kinda feel bad for Emmett." She confessed. "He'll get over it." I assured her. "I hope so." She softly said. I continued to softly touch her face, humming her lullaby.

"What's the point Edward?" She asked suddenly. "What do you mean?" I asked, confused. "Why do you hum my lullaby and stroke my hair, if you know I can't sleep anymore." She asked. "Oh, um, well. I guess old habits die hard." I told her sheepishly. "I don't mind it though." She added a moment later. "Good, because I wasn't going to stop." I said, flashing her my most brilliant smile. She sighed and kissed my cheek softy. " I love you Edward." She told me. "Love you too, Bella." I said smiling at her.

"Hey now!" Jasper warned. "I can feel that love going on over there. Don't do anything nasty. Alice and I are still in the tent." He cautioned, sitting over in the corner with Alice, who was painting her nails. "Don't worry Jasper." Bella assured him with a smile. "We won't get rowdy." I added, winking at Bella. "Alice, are they telling the truth?" Jasper asked his wife. Alice looked up and her face went blank. A moment later she answered. "They're telling the truth." She simply replied, going back to painting her nails.

**Sorry guys for not updating yesterday. Things were pretty hectic. Anyway, this chapter is a little longer, I hope you like it. The winner of my contest was _Daniel White. _Thank you Daniel!!Daniel gave me the idea of giving Emmett extra punishment. Thank you all for your reviews. I have decided to continue with the story. I will update tomorrow. I will write two more chapters. I love you guys!**

**REVIEW OR I'LL BITE YOU!  
-Frightening Little Monster TM**

_**GO DANIELWHITE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU ROCK!!!!!**_


	9. Plans

Campfire With The Cullen's

Frightening Little Monster

3/28/09

Rated T

BPOV

We stayed in the tent only a little longer, before going outside to find that it was morning. "Hmm, it's morning already." Jasper said.

"We should go find Emmett soon." I suggested, I was getting kinda worried.

"No need to go looking Bella." Alice assured me. "He and Rosalie should be here soon anyway." She added.

I looked over to the forest were they had disappeared to yesterday. A moment later, they drifted into the campsite. They made their way over to us and sat down.

"Long night?" Jasper asked. Emmett just glared up at him. "Yea. It was." Rosalie answered.

"But." Emmett added. "Rose and I have decided that I can't be acting immature this whole trip. We don't want to ruin this adventure for Renesmee." He told us.

"Thats very nice and mature of you Emmett. Thanks." I smiled at him.

"The less time I spend goofing off, the faster I get my JEEP back." He simply replied.

"I think we should do something special today. We should get out of camp." Alice jumped up and down with joy.

"That sounds like a good idea, but we need to pick something Renesmee can do with us. I don't want to leave her out." I bluntly told her.

"Let's go into the city and shop!" Alice squealed with delight. "Nessie can shop with us girls, and the boys could hold our bags." She explained to us happily.

"No!" Every person told her in unison.

She looked down and pouted. "Fine. Do you have a better idea?" She jabbed.

"Actually I do." Rosalie said. "There is a go-cart place close by. About a fifteen minute run from here. Emmett and I passed it last night. It looked like lots of fun." She informed us.

"That sounds like loads of fun!" I told her excited. "Lets ask Carlisle and Esme if we can go." I said.

"Yes, we need to ask them first." Edward agreed with me. He walked over and shook their tent. "Carlisle, Esme?" He called. Esme and Carlisle unzipped their tent and came out.

"Yes dear, what do you need?" Esme asked Edward.

"We have an idea that we wanted to run past you first. We want to go go-carting today." He told her.

"Go-carting? Sure." Carlisle replied with a grin. "That sound like a lot of fun." He said.

Esme peered over Edward's shoulder, looking at Emmett and Rosalie. "Oh, good. Your back" Esme sighed with relief. "I was getting so worried! Emmett, I know your upset with us, but we needed to be parents in that situation." She softly soothed as she explained.

"Yea, Esme. I understand. I just needed to get away for a little while." He gruffly told her. "I'm sorry if I worried you, mom." He added a little softer. He brought her into a bear hug and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry." He apologized. Esme hugged him back. "Already forgiven, honey." She told him.

An hour later, I had Nessie dressed and ready to go. "Momma?" She asked as we walked towards the others. "Yes, baby." I replied to her.

"Hungry." She complained, holding her hand to my cheek so that I could see an image of her hunting.

"Oh, sorry. Hold on just a second." I said, setting her down. I ran over to Edward.

"Renesmee needs to hunt. I'm going to take her. We'll just be a moment, when we get back we can leave." I quickly told him.

"Sure, but can I go too?" he asked.

"Sure. Let's hurry and get back." I hurried him.

A moment later, we were headed out of camp, with Renesmee on Edward's back, and my hand intertwined with his. We raced towards the fields.

**Please review! I wanted to update sooner, but was being a retard and I had problems with the uploading. Sorry to make you guys wait. I made this chapter longer too. I will update more today and tomorrow. Hope you guys like this chapter. Love you always!**

**REVIEW OR I'LL BITE YOU!**

**-Frightening Little Monster TM**


	10. Rules

Campfire With The Cullen's

Frightening Little Monster

3/30/09

Rated T

BPOV

Nessie climbed on my back as we sped into the forest. She kept her hand placed on my cheek the whole time, replaying the events from the earlier days.

She showed my the diving contest, with Uncle Emmett acting funny. She showed the first campfire with her family. She loved to be held by her loved ones, she loved the cool miracle of our skin.

I let her down when we came upon a herd of deer. "Ugh." Renesmee made a sound of disapproval.

"I know exactly how you feel." Edward groaned along with her.

"You could always try another baby bottle Nessie." I teased her.

She gave me a look of pure horror before chasing off after one of the deer. Edward and I followed at our own pace.

"What are you thinking?" He asked as we drifted through the woods after our daughter.

"Just about Jake." I told him truthfully. "Oh and what exactly is bothering concerning Jacob Black?" He casually asked me.

"Well Nessie just misses him so much. They talked on the phone this morning though. It made her a little happier. I just know it hurts both of them to be away from each other. Just like it hurts you and I." I explained.

Looking down at me, Edward gave me a look I had never seen before from him. "Oh, I see." Was all he muttered. "I guess I'm worrying to much again." I sighed. "It's all right. Nessie is fine. She'll see him soon enough." He reassured me. "Your right. You almost always are." I whispered. I kissed him softly on his neck.

After Renesmee was finished hunting, we made our way back to the others. When we were back in ear shot of them, we heard that the boys were discussing our plans for the day.

"Lets race in teams!" Emmett excitedly proposed. "Or race boys against girls!" He giddily jumped up and down.

"Naw, it's always boys vs. girls!" Alice complained. "And whats the point anyway, we always beat you." Rosalie sneered at the boys.

"Gee Rose! It was just an idea!" Jasper said, defending Emmett.

"I don't think that they will let Nessie ride by herself, so we need to decide who's going to ride with her." Carlisle interjected.

"Your right, I she can ride with me." Esme said.

"That sounds like a good idea, that is if you really don't mind Esme." I said.

"Not at all. Either way, our team will win." Esme smiled.

"No. I think you have it all wrong. I'm going to be a beast at racing." Emmett gloated.

"Sure you are. Sure you are." Alice replied, rolling her eyes.

"We had better get going." Esme said, looking towards Carlisle.

"Yes, but first I have some rules children." Carlisle spoke firmly.

A giant groan came from everyone except Esme. "Enough with the rules old man!" Emmett pouted.

"I just want to make sure you know these few things. First, the cars we will be racing, are not like our cars back at home! You should not even attempt to push them over 25mph. Second, I don't want to have to write a check for damages. That means respecting the property. I don't even care if it's an accident. And finally, don't embarrass your mother and I!"

He made direct eye contact with Emmett when he said the last part.

"It's time!" Alice screamed with enthusiasm. And we raced out of sight.

**Review! I hope you liked this chapter. I have another coming out tomorrow as well! Yay! I apologize for not updating sooner, I have a ton of crap to deal with. I'm a strait A student, and school has to be my number one priority! So sorry. You guys are number three though. Number two is squirrels. Wow, that was random. Love you guys! :)**

**REVIEW OR I'LL BITE YOU!**

**-Frightening Little Monster TM**


	11. Game Time!

Campfire With The Cullen's

Frightening Little Monster

3/31/09

Rated T

BPOV

We glided through the forest until we came to a go-cart track, about five miles outside the nearest city.

We made our way over to the sign-in booth to pay.

"Good Morning." Carlisle greeted the teenage girl working behind the counter.

"Um...a, hi." The girl barley stuttered out.

"My family and I are here to go go-carting. How much will it cost for seven adults and one child?" Carlisle asked her.

"It should be just about forty dollars." She slowly said, as if shy or unsure. "But the cars we have here hold two at a time. Do you all mind to get in groups of two?" She quickly asked.

"No, not at all." Carlisle said before turning to us.

"Children, pair up. Esme and Nessie are going to share." He informed us.

"Actually dear, I was wondering if you could ride with Renesmee, that way I can watch and take pictures." Esme asked hopefully.

"Sure honey, I'll taker her." Carlisle replied, smiling down at Esme.

"I call dibs on Rose!" Emmett shouted, running over to sweep Rosalie up in his arms.

"I get Jazz!" Alice screeched, clamping on to Jasper's arm.

"I guess that leaves us two." Edward smiled down at me.

" I wouldn't want it any other way." I replied and kissed his cheek.

We walked our way through the long hall, before exiting at a back door. We were led to a small go-cart track out-back. There were only four cars to choose from. Perfect! It would be a fight for the best car. Ugh! Carlisle walked outside and seemed to sense the apprehension.

"We will have to draw names out of a hat to see who picks their car first." He said to us.

"Emmett, may I please see your hat?" Esme asked him.

He handed over his cap to her, and she drew from her purse a note-pad. She quickly jotted our names down and added them to the hat.

"Whatever I draw, you will live with and not complain." She sternly said.

We all shook our heads in agreement. She reached her winter white hand down into the hat to pick the first name.

"Carlisle and Renesmee." Esme told us, showing us the slip of paper.

Renesmee squealed with delight,as she took Carlisle's hand and was led over to choose her car. She automatically veered left and went towards the pink and yellow car. Carlisle seemed happy enough with her decision. He got her a helmet and drove their car over to the track to wait for us.

Esme again pulled out another slip of paper.

"Alice and Jasper." She announced.

"Yes!" Alice sang. Jasper was over choosing their car.

"Alice, baby? Do you like this one?" He asked his wife.

"That one will be perfect! Oh my god! Look! I have an outfit on the same color as it's paint!"She yelled.

"Well then. We choose this purple one Esme." Jasper said.

There were only two cars left. A red sports car and a cameo JEEP. Esme pulled out the next name.

"Edward and Bella." She spoke.

"Oh Edward, please don't pick the JEEP!" Emmett moaned.

"Don't worry Em, I want that red one!" I reassured him.

I walked over with Edward to get in the car. We speed over to the race track, with Rosalie and Emmett close behind us. All the go-carts were lined up on the start line. The buzzer was about to sound and signal us to start. At the edge of the line was Carlisle and Renesmee in their pink and yellow hummer. Then Alice and Jasper in a glossy midnight purple porshe. Next was Edward and I in our red sports car. Followed by Emmett and Rosalie in a cameo hummer.

The buzzer sounded and we were off!

To my surprise, our car had a lot more power then I thought! I had let Edward drive this round, and he had his foot pressed down on the pedal, crushing it to the bottom of the car's floor.

We quickly overtook Carlisle and Renesmee. We sped around the first turn, only to find that Emmett and Rosalie were neck-and-neck with us.

"Put the pedal to the medal Edward!" I screeched, throwing my hands in the air wildly.

"Hey Girl Hey!" Emmett called, passing us.

"Two can play that game!" Edward yelled, veering left, causing them to swerve.

"Yes Edward! I can see the finish line now!" I screamed.

We quickly raced towards the end mark, trying to throw Emmett and Rosalie off the track the whole way. The others were way far behind. We sped over the finish line, with Rose and Em tying a close second.

"I was such a beast!" Emmett yelled.

"Rosalie, Did you see me?" He asked excitedly.

"No, actually I didn't. All I saw was Edward and Bella Beating us." She hissed.

"Babe, come on. It's just a game." He tried to cool her off. It wasn't working.

"Nicely done." Carlisle congratulated us.

"Now. Who's up for round two?" I asked.

**Please review! I tried really hard to make this a long chapter! I hope you liked it! I'm currently working on the next chapter. It should be uploaded by tomorrow. Also, thanks to all those who reviewed on my previous chapters! You guys rock! I love you guys! :)**

**REVIEW OR I'LL BITE YOU! **

**-Frightening Little Monster TM**


	12. JEEP vs Hummer

Campfire With The Cullen's

Frightening Little Monster

4/2/09

RPOV

After Edward and Bella beat us in the first race, I told Emmett that I was going to drive the next round. He willingly enough agreed to it.

I slid into the front part of the car, ready for the next round. Emmett tried to get in the backseat, but was having some trouble because he was so big.

"Come on already!" I sighed, impatiently.

"Who are we racing Rose?" Emmett asked me.

"Edward and Bella." I replied.

"Actually, I want to sit this round out with Bella." Edward said to me.

"Oh come on! Your just afraid that you'll get beat this time." Emmett teased.

"Whatever you want to think." Edward shot back.

"Nessie and I will race you." Carlisle offered. "We didn't really see any action that first round." He laughed.

"Sure thing." Emmett agreed.

We all got settled in our cars and waited for our signal to go. The light turned green and the nasal buzzing sounded as the horn.

We shot out of the station and rounded the first turn. Carlisle and Renesmee were right on our tail.

All the way till the third turn, we were neck-and-neck. Once around the third bend, Carlisle stepped on the accelerator and blasted past us.

"Gas Guzzler!" Emmett screamed as they passed us.

"It's on now Carlisle!" I said as I pressed the pedal down and zoomed forward.

We danced through the track, each gaining and loosing the lead often.

Carlisle and Nessie's car was very fast, but it was hard for them to make the turns. Our JEEP was big as well but, we were awesome at making small and fast turns.

The finish line was in sight and all I could think about was beating Carlisle. I crushed the pedal down with all my might and shot forward.

Carlisle was beside our car in an instant, hungry to take the lead. With a final blaring horn, I crossed the finish line. Carlisle had been beaten!

I jumped out of our car and went over to shake his hand.

"Nicely done my dear." Carlisle congratulated Emmett and I.

"Wasn't my baby great or what?" Emmett boomed.

I bowed to my cheering family.

"Thank you, thank you very much!" I grandly said.

Renesmee came over and tugged on my pant leg.

"Yea, Nessie?" I asked.

She held up her arms, and I picked her up. She put her little hand up to my cheek to show me something.

She showed my an image of the tail of our car scooting over the finish line, seconds before them.

I laughed and looked down at her. She had a pout on her face.

"Sorry." I simply said.

She crossed her arms and put a giant frown on her face. She was obviously disappointed with the loss of her team.

"Maybe next time you'll beat me."

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. A tragedy has happened. I went into school this morning only to be told that two of the students in my school had been killed along with their mom in a fatal car accident. I have been so sad and mourning all day. Give me some time and I'll be better. I can't updated tomorrow though. I have some stuff that needs to be taken care of. I will update later though. Maybe tonight but, idk. Today has been so hard. I'm totally drained. Please pray for the ones who died today at my school and for their families. I never expected to go into school today and be told that my friends were never coming back. Love you guys.**

**REVIEW OR I'LL BITE YOU!**

**-Frightening Little Monster**


	13. The Unthinkable

Campfire With The Cullen's

Frightening Little Monster

4/5/09

Rated T

BPOV

After the grand race between Rosalie's and Carlisle's team, Alice and Jasper were itching to go another round.

"I'll race you guys!" I said, walking over to get in our sports car.

"Sure." Was all Jasper replied.

We were loading ourselves into our cars, when all of a sudden Emmett's phone started to ring.

"_I like big butts, and I can not lie,_

_Them other brothers can't deny!_

_When a girl walks in with an ittie bittie waist. _

_And a round thing in your face......"_

Edward and Jasper started rolling on the floor with laughter but, Rosalie looked like she was about to explode with rage. Emmett shot her an apologetic look and flipped open his phone.

"Hello?" He asked, turning his phone on speaker phone, so he could walk over and kiss Rose's cheek.

"Um..Hi. Is this Emmett Cullen?" A nervous male voice asked.

"Yea, it is. Who is this?" Emmett asked the voice back curiously.

"Ah....hi Emmett this is Mike Newton." He managed to choke out.

"What do you want Mike?" Emmett snapped at him. "My baby better by safe!" He threatened.

"Um... a... Actually, that's why I'm calling." Mike said. It sounded like he was hyperventilating.

"Oh my God!" Alice screamed, already knowing what Mike was calling for.

"Oh Hell No Newton! My car better be alright!" Emmett seethed into the phone.

"I'm so sorry Emmett! I swear it was an accident!" Mike pleaded innocent.

"What the hell happened? And you better tell me the truth!" Emmett screamed with fury.

This whole time Esme and Carlisle had been standing over in the corner with guilty expressions.

"Look this is what happened. I was out late last night and it was raining. I was on my way back from a date, I was late for my curfew and I admit that I was speeding. I was on the road to my house when I started to hydroplane........"

The line went silent for a moment and no one dared to speak.

"I'm so sorry Emmett, I totaled your JEEP" Mike confessed, then to my surprise started to weep.

"Damn it !" Emmett yelled.

"Look, I can get you a new one. I just have to wait until I save up enough money." Mike pleaded with Emmett.

"And how long will that take?" Emmett fumed.

"Another year." Alice answered for Mike.

"I really am sorry." Mike said again.

All of a sudden, Emmett started screaming a string of profanities into the phone. We could all hear Mike crying on the other end. That's when Carlisle decided to intervene. He grasped the phone from Emmett.

"Mike? This is Dr. Cullen." Carlisle smoothly said.

Mike on the other hand just started to cry harder.

"Dr. Cullen, I'm so sorry. I'll pay you back I really will! My parents will make me! I promise!" He sobbed.

"It's all right Mike. You don't have to pay Emmett or our family back." Carlisle soothed him.

The crying on the other end of the line stopped suddenly.

"What do you mean I don't have to pay you back?" He whimpered.

"What I mean is, this was a punishment for Emmett. It might do him some good to go without a car for awhile. Maybe this is just karma." Carlisle joked.

"Oh alright? But I'm still willing to pay." Mike said a bit unsure.

"Like I said, don't worry about it. Emmett will get over it. It's just a car. I'll talk to you later Mike. Goodbye." Carlisle said, snapping the phone shut.

"Don't worry Emmett, you'll have another car soon. I promise." Carlisle said.

**Review! Hoped you liked this chapter. I have soccer tomorrow so I can't update but I will Tuesday! This chapter is very funny! Thanks for all your reviews. Today is my moms Birthday! Love you guys!**

**REVIEW OR I'LL BITE YOU!**

**-Frightening Little Monster TM**


	14. The Aftermath

Campfire With The Cullen's

Frightening Little Monster.

4/6/08

Rated T

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe what I had just heard! Emmett's poor car. His most prized object. His baby. Was gone!

"Carlisle, It's not fair! I've been on my best behavior ever since my car was taken away! Esme said I could have it back as soon as I got back home! And now you want to ground me longer?! What have I done to deserve this?" Emmett whined.

"Relax my dear. I'm sure your father only has what's best for you in mind." Esme soothed.

"But Mom! He said that the Newton's didn't have to pay us back! He said that it might do me good to go without a car for awhile! Why is he torturing me!?" Emmett cried in agony.

"Emmett Cullen! Why in God's name are you on your knees? Your not a five year old!" Rosalie spat at him.

"You would do the same if this was your M3 Rose!" Emmett shot back at her.

"Is anyone ever going to let me explain myself?" Carlisle asked, waiting over by the cars patiently.

"Sorry. Sure, would you care to explain?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett, I only said those things to Mike to calm him down .But of course I don't expect him to pay us back! Do you know how much your Jeep would cost to replace?"

Emmett shook his head no.

"Well, it would take the Newton's a whole year and a half to be able to afford to buy you a new one!"

Emmett's face turned into a giant frown.

"I will get you a new one. It will be at the house when you arrive. Same as your old one." Carlisle promised him.

"Um. Wow. Thanks Dad. I apologize for the outburst. I was just real upset. I'm sorry." Emmett muttered, ashamed at his tantrum.

"Already forgiven. And your right. You have been very good since we punished you. Thank you, I know it's really testing you ability to use self-control." Carlisle grinned.

"You have no idea!" Emmett laughed.

"Well since all that is settled. Can we race now?" Alice asked, eager to race Edward and I.

"Yes. Go play and have some fun now." Esme smiled.

**APOV**

I pranced over to our shiny purple car. Jasper was going to drive this time. He took me by my waist

and lifted me into the car. Then he walked over and got in the driver's side.

"Jazz. Remember. We Cullen's show no mercy." I said this loud enough so that Bella and Edward both turned to look at us.

"Oh,well I think we can handle that!" Jasper boomed.

"Just remember. I always win!" I evilly said to Edward.

He just glared at me. I in return stuck my pointy tongue out at him.

"May the best team win." Bella said.

******************************

We sped out of the station as fast as our car would go; Jasper liked the feeling of the wind in his hair. He revved the engine and blasted through the first tunnel. Poor Edward and Bella had barely made it out past the starting line!

About half way through the tunnel I looked back.

"Step on it Jasper! They're gaining on us!" I screeched.

Where had they come from???

We exited the tunnel and were bathed by the sunlight.

Good thing we were all wearing pants and long-sleeved shirts. Except Nessie but,she had a sweatshirt on so it was fine.

I didn't particularly like the clothes Bella picked out for her. They were all so frilly and pink. I could have bought her the most cutest outfits, but Bella had refused.

I was pulled out of my day-dreaming by Jasper.

"Alice? Alice focus! We're almost there."

As soon as he had said this. Bella and Edward raced past us and across the finish line.

Oh my God! How did they do that!? Moments before they had been know where to be seen!

We made our way over to congratulate them.

"Good job guys." I reluctantly said.

"Nice race." Jasper muttered.

"Thanks guys. I just tried to remember that the Cullen's show no mercy." Bella smirked.

Reviews from: **DanielWhite**, **lover95**, **Stubborn Like Rose**,** Midnight Missy**, **Twilight 4ever37429**

Favorite Story:**RenaJ159, meantigger2****,**** lemon-fizzay-pop****,**** Kataang-girl14****, ****twilight 4ever37429****,**

**-x-vikki-x-****,**** renesmeecarlieswancullen2, ChelseaLove, .199**

_**THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

**Review! I hope you guys liked this chapter! I got to update tonight because my soccer game was canceled due to the rain. It's all good though. I hate playing in the rain anyway. When I checked my e-mail, I almost cried! In four hours, twelve people had named my story a Favorite Story! I was so happy! Thanks guys, it really does mean a lot to me! I will try to update again tomorrow! Love you guys! **


	15. Last Campfire

Campfire With The Cullen's

Frightening Little Monster

4/6/09

Rated T

EPOV

It was just beginning to darken on the horizon when Esme stopped our fun to speak to us.

"I think we should be heading back to camp now. Renesmee can barely keep her eyes open, and we still have to do our last campfire because tomorrow night we'll be back home." Esme said a little sad.

"But Mom! Jasper and I were just about to race again!" Emmett whined.

"No, Esme is right. It is late and Nessie has had a long day." Bella said, tenderly holding a sleepy Renesmee in her arms.

"Fine." Emmett sulked. "But just so you guys know, It makes me mad when you guys gang up on me." He complained.

"Grow up." Rosalie spat at him.

Emmett sighed and went over and apologized to Esme, then going over to Rosalie to kiss her on the cheek.

"I had fun today." I smiled down at Bella.

She looked at me and smiled back. "So did I. It's nice to do things as a family."

I scooped her up in my arms and handed Nessie to Carlisle. I then kissed Bella's smooth icy lips. She giggled and clenched me tighter to her body. I willingly gave in. I passionately kissed her until Carlisle cleared his throat.

"May I remind you that there are children present! One of them being you own!" Emmett scolded us with a grin.

"People in glass houses shouldn't throw stones." Esme giggled.

We all laughed walking out into the parking lot.

"See you at camp!" Alice yelled to us, running into the forest with Jasper on her heels . Rose had taken the baby, so my hands were free at the moment. Never a good thing when I was with Bella. I intertwined my hand with hers and walked to the edge of the forest.

"Race you!" She yelled suddenly and raced off. Little did she know that I was right behind her.

For a mile or so we raced in the misty wilderness. I kept an eyes on her, letting her lead. We leaped over twisted roots and glided over the mis-shaped stones on the forest floor.

"Eat my dust!" She hollered and pushed herself to go faster. I had little problem keeping up.

We were the last ones to enter the campfire circle. I took my place by the fireside as Bella went to go put Renesmee down for bed. Bella returned quickly. After she sat down, Esme rose from her seat and started to speak.

"Children. Before your father found me I was a dying woman. Not just physically but also spiritually.

I had no love in my life. My baby boy was everything to me. He was the reason I woke up each morning. The reason I breathed. He was everything."

She paused for a moment. Recalling these thoughts were hard for her. Almost painful.

"After he dyed the pain was unbearable. You all know my story. I have often spoke of it. Something you do not know is that I never thought I would love a human being as much as I loved my baby. But that was proved wrong when I met Carlisle. I knew he was then my new reason to live. Those thoughts were also denied the day I adopted you all as my children."

She bowed her head and If it were possible for us, I knew she would have been weeping.

"So I guess I'm saying this because, I know we fight and I know it's a hard to live our way sometimes. But everyday I am thankful for everyone of you. I love you all and thank you for trying your hardest to be the best you can be. You all are truly my everything."

She sat down and we were all quiet for a moment.

"I love you guys and, I know that I get on your nerves a lot, but hey! Thats what brothers are for!" Emmett grinned.

We all laughed.

"Esme is right. I know I can be a bitch and I know that I'm hard to put up with a lot of the time. So thanks for sticking up and being there for me. I love you guys." Rosalie quietly said.

"I love you guys so much, I would never want to spend eternity with anyone but the people here." Alice happily admitted.

"You guys are cool, I guess." Jasper said. Emmett playfully punched him in the arm.

"Oh alright! I'll be sappy too I guess. I love you all very much! Happy now?" He teased looking at Emmett.

We smiled at Jasper's comment.

"I know that some of you don't approve of my choices but, I want you to know that I have no regrets and that I am very happy with my decisions. I want to thank you all for accepting me into your family. I love you all and will always appreciate you kindness and love." Bella warmly thanked us.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again. This is truly a good looking bunch." Esme softly cooed.

"The Best Ever!" Alice said, repeating herself.

We all smiled softly at her childlike reactions.

"Let us enjoy the night as a family. For in the morning we pack and head home."

And so, for the last time we stared up at the stars and were thankful for what we had. A family.

**Review!There are only a few more chapters left. I have to say that this is probably my most favorite chapter. It reminds me a lot of things the Cullen's would really actually say. I had a rush of creativity when writing. Thats why the chapter is longer then usual. I hope you like it! I have no school tomorrow so I will updating throughout the day. LOVE U 4EVER!**

**REVIEW OR I'LL BITE YOU!**

**-Frightening Little Monster TM**


	16. What Do We Live For?

Campfire With The Cullen's

Frightening Little Monster

4/8/09

Rated T

BPOV

I stretched out on our massive white bed. It was good to be home. Edward pulled me into his arms and kissed the top of my head.

"Did you enjoy the trip, love?" He asked

"Mmmmmh" I sighed incoherently, breathing in his sweet scent.

"I'm going to take that as a yes." He chuckled.

Down the hall, Renesmee was asleep in her room. She had had a very tiring day. We had packed up camp early in the morning and had rushed home. Now, she was in bed and the others were at the house. I had opted out of spending time with them and had retreated to our cottage with Edward.

"Do you know what I think, Edward?" I suddenly asked him.

"No, and don't remind me." He suddenly frowned.

I laughed and gently pressed my lips to his hoping to soften him up.

"You were saying." He grinned.

"I was just thinking about how nice it was to take a trip. To be together. I feel that we often forget how to be a family some days." She murmured.

"Last night,looking around the circle at the faces of my new family I was washed in a wave of understanding. Each one of them is able to love another in a unique and different way. They love each one of us for who we truly are." Bella quietly confessed to me.

She had her face turned down looking at the bed, playing with a loose piece of string on one of the pillows.

"I agree. Before I had ever met you, I always wondered. When you can live forever, what do you live for. Last night that question from so long ago was answered. You live everyday for........Love."

He bent his head over my face and brushed my hair away. He then kissed me in earnest. Our lips moved together in twisted, unknown patterns. He grasped my hair and pulled me closer.

"Love." he sighed kissing my forehead.

"That's what we live for."

**That is officially the end of my story. As I wrote this last chapter I had tears of sadness washing over my face. I will miss not updating on this story. I have come to love each one of the characters and and wonderful subscribers and fans. I am about to start a new story soon, so feel free to check out my profile and read it. I will always love you guys and, thank you for your words of encouragement and love. I will always cherish each one of you.**

**REVIEW OR I'LL BITE YOU!**

**-Frightening Little Monster**


End file.
